Razones que no esperamos
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: A veces el final es justo como nunca creimos que seria... a veces es mejor de lo queriamos que fuera, por extraño que paresca y razones aun mas raras. Narusaku... oneshot


**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama por que el es lo máximo y VIVA EL MANGA!

**RAZONES QUE NO ESPERAMOS**

Había cierta sensación dentro de ella, era molesta, le costaba respirar, y sentía que las piernas le dejarían de funcionar dentro de unos segundos… podía escuchas peleas en todos los alrededores, la villa de Konoha estaba siendo atacada por esos malditos seres… maldito orochimaru.

Tsunade-sama estaba gritando y daba órdenes, había estallado una batallado en la ciudad…

Mientras corría por el centro de la cuidad, no era momento de pensar en estrategias ella debía curar a los heridos pronto. Shikamaru corría detrás de ella acogiéndose en sus brazos a una joven rubia, sangre en su rostro, estaba inconciente pero viva, los ojos de Shika demostraban odio, ira, y toda contra ese que se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, había lastimado a Ino, no emocionalmente, la había lastimado, y eso no se lo perdonaba, nunca.

Sakura miraba a todos lados buscando una seño de la heredera de los Hyuuga, pero en su corazón había desesperación, deseaba ver aunque fuera una seña de cabellos rubios… aunque fuera a lo lejos… pedía a todos los dioses pro favor que no este…

"SAKURA!" la vos de Hinata la asusto "SAKURA… NEJI-NISAN, AYUDA A NEJI!"

Sakura pudo divisarla con el mencionado junto a ella en el suelo, había mucha sangre, y demasiado polvo, podía escuchar la vos de esa serpiente como eco en toda la villa.

Kiba llego de inmediato, mientras Sakura atendía la profunda herida de Neji en el pecho, Akamaru, jadeaba por la tierra esparcida…

"Sakura… Sasuke… Naruto…" Kiba no parecía poder poner las palabras en orden.

"…" Sakura no dijo nada, tenia que atender a Neji… no podía pensar en eso… sabía que estaría bien, y la expresión en el rostro de Shikamaru no ayudaba en nada.

"Sakura…" la voz de Neji la hizo fijarse.

"Neji-nisan, no…"

"Oro… orochi… maru… tiene a sasuke…" Los ojos de sakura se abrieron como platos, pero de inmediato regreso a su herida y no dijo nada.

"No te esfuerces" ordeno sakura.

"Sakura, el estado de los dos físicamente es…" Kiba sonaba desesperado.

"Como esta shino? Estaba en la entrada oeste, escucha una explosión"

"El esta bien…" dijo de inmediato Shika. "Saku…"

"Chouji esta solo en la puerta sur" dijo ella de inmediato sus ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos.

"Hinata, cuida de Ino" dijo molesto Shika por al actitud de la rosada. Se dio la vuelta y camino. Shika se movió sus puños cerrados con furia, si uchiha se salvaba, el mismo lo mataba.

"SAKURA, ELLOS ESTAN…" kiba grito.

"Naruto-kun" la voz de Hinata la irrito… no podían hacer nada… NADA.

"Hay que llevar a Neji a un lugar seguro, la villa esta siendo evacuada, hay… que…"

"Sakura… "Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con horror, al escuchar muchas explosiones de todos lados de la villa.

"HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA" Kiba ordeno, tomando a Neji y colocándolo en akamaru.

"Neji-nisan…" Hinata estaba asustada por el aspecto del genio Hyuuga, había sangre en toda su ropa y su rostro estaba lastimado.

"Estoy… bien…"

"No te esfuerces, hinata cuida de neji y Ino, yo buscare a Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama" dijo Sakura enseguida dándose la vuelta

"Hai… Sakura… están bien verdad?" la pregunta de Hinata la confundió, pero lo peor fue que las explosiones terminaron, la aldea quedo casi en silencio, el humo empezó a disiparse…

"Que demo…?" Kiba no puedo terminar cuando una gran explosión se escucho desde las afueras de Kanoha.

La misma chica, de cabello rosado, de mirada verde, en ese instante creyó ver, en las llamas, nueve colas… nueve colas…

Nueve colas…

Nueve colas… de un demonio…

Pánico.

Toda su concentración se quebró…

Lo único que sus piernas le daban… corrió lo mas rápido que le dieron las piernas sin escuchas los gritos de los que se encontraban con ella, sus piernas habían reaccionado y la llevaban a la entrada de Kanoha… la siguieron….

Corrió…

Había polvo, y ruidos que no distinguía pero no le importaron, su corazón estaba en pánico, miedo… estaba asustada, más de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida.

Callo de rodillas al no ver nada a fuera de esos muros mas que escombros…

No.

No…

NO…

"SAKURA!" La voz se escuchaba distante, no sabia quien era… no sabia que pasaba, pero el corazón se le hacia pedazos… ellos no… los perdió ya demasiadas veces… una mas la mataría.

Cuando levanto la vista, lo mas increíble le esperaba, dos figuras una en la otra, dos figuras que su corazón ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, su labio inferior tembló…

No había sonido saliendo de su boca, aunque esta estuviera abierta, no respiraba, nada… no había sonido solo esa imagen…

Solo esa imagen…

Cuando por fin las dos imágenes, se hicieron completamente visibles, ella se levanto con lentitud…

Escucho una vos suave…

"Sakura-chan"

Lo miro… sus ojos azules, le dio una sonrisa, lo había logrado, y escucho las voces de los demás detrás de ella, pero antes de que ella misma pudiera darse cuenta, antes de poder corresponder esa sonrisa…

Una de las imágenes cayo… cayo frente a sus ojos, el suelo se lleno de sangre, sus ropas estaban rotas, mientras que el otro simplemente quedaba de rodillas, tratando de hablar pero su voz parecía estar perdida…

Antes de que Haruno Sakura viera a Uchiha Sasuke allí, ella estaba abrazando en su pecho a ese chico, a ese chico zorro…

"NARUTO!"

"Que demonios…?" no diferenciaba ni los rostros ni las voces de las personas a su alrededor, solo veía el rostro demacrado y llena de cúmulos de sangre, ese rostro sin la sonrisa que siempre llevaba, sus ropas desgarradas y los golpes marcados en todo su cuerpo…

"IIE…. Naruto… BAKA! QUE SUCEDE, DIME ALGO?" Sakura no sabia que hacer solo lo apretaba más a su pecho… no por favor… no…

"Sa…kura-chan?" oír su voz le regreso el alma a su lugar…

"BAKA! Tu…"

"Cumplí mi promesa… tu… tu sasuke-kun… esta…"

"Que… no… naruto…" Sus ojos no tenían brillo, y empezaron a cerrarse. Su mano, fría, subió con dolor a su mejilla, ella no entendía, su corazón se detuvo… sus ojos se abrieron… palabras fueron dichas pero nadie mas que ella las escucho…

Y su mano cayó al suelo…

Sus ojos se cerraron…

"Iie… "Su voz sonó suave, nadie a su alrededor sabia que sucedía, mas su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo y sus abrazos se aferraron mas a ese cuerpo… frió…

Silencio…

"IIE!"

"NO, NO, NO" sus gritos llenos de desesperación le dieron la respuesta a todos, ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas contra si misma y gritaba, mientras la vida se le iba a cada segundo, sus manos estaban heladas.

"NO… NO…"

No sabia que hacer, ni sus técnicas medicas le llegaban como opción su cerebro estaba en blanco solo pensaba en que estaba… solo pensaba… en nada. Lo único que se le vino a la cabeza…

"NO… YO… YO TAMBIEN!" las lagrimas llenaban su cara, frías, malditas… sus manos temblaban, su vos estaba rota. Con dolor los murmullos muertos se pronunciaban en sus labios.

"DESPIERTA! NO… no me dejes…" su vos se quebró, había sollozos de las personas a su alrededor "Yo tamb… yo también… Dios mió… no... yo…"

Unas manos se lo arrebataron, y sintió desesperación, unas mano fuertes la alejaban del lugar, ella se negaba, trataba de que la soltara pero su cuerpo no respondía… se vio ser sumergido en una oscuridad, escuchaba voces irreconocibles, palabras sordas, sombras perdidas, sueños rotos, y solo el sonido de sus lagrimas era lo que la mantenía viva, podía jurar que escucho la respiración anhelada de la partida dolorosa, solo deseaba poder verle una vez mas… no podían alejarlos de ella, no, no podía perderlos no… por favor que no le hicieran eso, ya había sufrido demasiado… No…

"NO, NO, NOO, NARUTO! NOOO!" y después todo se hizo negro… no mas sonido, no mas nada, solo oscuridad.

**_Esa mirada fría… el la miro…._**

"**_Sakura… gracias" Sasuke se dio la vuelta, mientras desde el suelo oscuro lo miraba con dolor y después era envuelto por al oscuridad…_**

_**NO…**_

"_**Es una promesa de por vida… Sakura-chan" ella abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salio, solo lo vio alejarse… lo miro alejarse, había perdido a Sasuke, no el, no el, pero se iba solo para luego ser rodeado por el fuego… esas nueve colas demoníacas que se lo arrebataban…**_

_**NO…**_

_**NO TE VAYAS…. NO…**_

_Aunque Sasuke había regresado, la villa no lo perdonaría o al menos eso creía el, por lo cual tsunade-sama lo coloco en el ANBU… y en realidad muchos no creían en el._

_Shika seguía igual de perezoso, y el era uno de los que mostraba un mal rostro hacia Sasuke, era de saberse, Uchiha había lastimado a quien ahora era su esposa, por cierto Ino nunca le guardo rencor. Shikamaru es demasiado molestoso. Esa noche hubo bajas en Konoha, pero la vida seguía y siguieron adelante, Kakashi-sensei es el jefe de la ANBU. Muchas vidas perdieron, muchos corazones y almas también._

_La cabeza de la familia Hyuuga es Hinata-sama, por muy extraño que parezca se fue arreglado que se casara con Neji para poder regir a los Hyuuga, aunque a muchos, por no decir todos, les pareció raro, a ellos no creo que les haya molestado en lo mas mínimo, yo creo que, había algo debajo de ese odio que se decía que se tenían. Hinata no era capaz de odiar pero si era capaz de haber llorado cuando le dijeron que no había esperanzas aquella noche de invierno, en medio de la batalla. El corazón trabaja de formas extrañas no?_

_La verdad No todos tenemos nuestros finales felices… no todos tenemos nuestro **y vivieron…** pero… yo pues… yo… la verdad, No todos terminamos color de rosa…_

"No…" cuando sakura se encontró, con dolor en el pecho, lagrimas en los ojos, en medio de esa habitación blanca, entro en pánico, salio corriendo en dirección nula.

Corrió por el hospital con las manos en el pecho…

"_Por favor que este bien, Dios mió, te lo ruego._"

Cunado alcanzo a ver algo, en medio del camino, entre las paredes blancas, diviso una cabellera rubia opaca y unas ropas moradas…

"INO" la mencionada se dio la vuelta con una mirada perdida, triste… junto a ella un chico de cabello negro…

"DONDE ESTA?" grito Sakura con desesperación "Dime que esta bien… INO DONDE ESTA?"

"Sakura… el esta…" Shikamaru trato de hablar pero Sakura lo interrumpió con sollozos y negando con la cabeza, negándose a si misma.

"Sakura… escucha… ellos, el…" La vos de Ino, solo hizo aumentar sus sollozos, y sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo, no le importaba el dolor que pasaba por sus vendas.

"No te preocupes" la vos vino de la puerta justo a su lado, abierta, con la luz del sol dando en su rostro pálido, con los cabellos rosados cubriendo su cara… "El esta aquí, ha vuelto… Sakura-chan"

Eso fue todo lo que necesito oír, antes de que ese chico de ojos azules y sonrisa de oreja a oreja pudiera terminar de levantar su brazo hacia la persona frente a el, que pensaba que ella se refería, ella ya se había arrojado hacia el, sus brazos cubriéndolo por completo, sus lagrimas mojando las vendas en su pecho, su cuerpo temblando contra el suyo, lleno de alegría.

"Sakura-chan?"

"BAKA!" grito ella sin mirarle, llorando como si la vida se le terminara en eso "NO HAGAS ESO DE NUEVO…"

"…" El solo la miraba sin reaccionar, con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

"Gracias dios, gracias, gracias… gracias…" ella levanto su rostro y lo miro con lagrimas y una mirada llena de miedo y enojo "Si haces eso de nuevo, TE TRAERE A JALONES DE VUELTA Y TE MATERE YO MISMA!"

"Yo… yo…Sakura…chan…"

"No te atrevas a irte… No… no… TONTO… tonto…" Ella se abrazo a el con mas fuerza, hundió su rostro en su hombro y el, con una sonrisa llena de… amor, le correspondió el abrazo, sintió el calor de su llanto contra su hombro, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas por el… "No te vayas… No te atrevas a dejarme"

Un chico de cabellos negros azulados, justo allí, dibujo una sonrisa, una genuina… Una sonrisa que solo se daba en el cuando era en verdad real.

"Sasuke…" Sakura se volteo a el, aun acogida por Naruto, y le sonrió… "Bienvenido"

Los tres sonrieron…

El equipo 7 era uno otra vez…

Esa familia estaba unida de nuevo…

Con sonrisas.

_Yo no tuve mi final de color rosa… yo tuve un final color naranja…_

_No todos tenemos nuestros finales felices, por razones que no esperamos…_

_Pero yo no soy una de ellos…_

"_**Sakura-chan, yo…yo creo que dije algo que no…"**_

"_**Si?"**_

"_**Sakura, yo… creo que dije… no tienes que… yo…"**_

"**_No digas nada…"_**

"_**Pero… no debí…"**_

"_**Cállate… no tienes que decir nada…"**_

"_**Pero… mmm… "**_

"_**..."**_

"…"

"_**Sakura-chan?"o/o**_

"_**No digas nada…"**_

"_**Sakura-chan…Ai…"**_

"_**No tienes que decirlo…" **_

"…_**?"**_

"**_Yo también Baka… Yo también… con todo el corazón"_**

_Verán… yo… yo… yo me case con el Sexto Hokage…_

_No era el final que esperaban, ni era lo que creían, pero sin temor a equivocarme, es el final perfecto…_

"OKAA-SAN!" la voz de una pequeña se dirigió a Sakura que de inmediato cerro el libro y la miro con una sonrisa…

Una pequeña de no mas de 4 años la mirada con unos ojos verdes brillantes como de perrito, con una carita adorable, de cabellos dorados, un vestidito rosado adorable, el cual la niña se miraba molesta de estar usando, pero su estatura no llegaba ni a las rodillas de su mama.

"Rie… que pasa pequeña?"

"Hay que irnos, no podemos hacer esperar a obaa-chan, ni Ero-sen… opps" dijo la pequeña al ver rostro de su madre…. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, ka-kun, Sasu-nisan, ni a los tíos Shika-sama, Hina-sama, ni a todo el mundo…"

"Pequeña, ellos vienen hacia acá…y mas respeto a tus mayores señorita"

"Hay Okaa-san, uch u.u esta bien… Pero... Pero… y que hay de el ramen que hicimos?

"Ah… u.u' sabes que se nos quemo… ya mande un pedido"

"Pero papa…T.T" Dijo la pequeña con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, Su madre vio venir un puchero

"Corazón… el entenderá, que ni tu, ni yo somos buenas haciendo Ramen…"

"Pero quería hacer algo especial TT.TT" Dijo la niña con grandes ojos y haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Sakura la levanta y la abrazo.

"Ya veras que esta bien, además tu le hiciste el suyo no…. De caja pero es algo…"

"OKAA-SAN! Dijiste que no dirías…"

"Lo siento, no le diré a nadie…" Sakura se levanto del escritorio con la hermosa niña en sus brazos para bajar a al sala. Colocando el libro en el cajón.

"Okaa-san… papa vendrá a tiempo?" la niña, ahora en el escalón, no miraba a su madre solo miraba sus zapatos rosados, Sakura la mira con una sonrisa y le levanto la carita con su mano.

"Claro que estará aquí a tiempo… ya veras…" la niña sonrió "Recuerda que no todos los días es el cumpleaños de su princesa…" "_Y de el mismo_"

"SIII" Grito la pequeña rubia, corriendo al bajar los escalones.

"RIE UZUMAKI! NO CORRAS EN LAS ESCALERAS!" grito su madre para dar un resoplido de resignación al verla saltar el ultimo escalón "No tiene remedio, es igual a su padre"

Sakura Uzumaki sonrió al ver a su hija correr a la cocina.

"DEJA ESE PASTEL EN SU LUGAR"

"OKAA-SAN!"

"HAY QUE ESPERAR A LOS INVITADOS"

"PERO... PERO, PERO…"

"Pero nada… a ver déjame arreglarte el vestido"

"OKAA-SAN!"

_Por razones que nunca entendería, ni le importaba entender, tenia lo más maravilloso del mundo… tenia su final feliz… Que mas podía pedir?_

_No podía pedir nada más, tenía todo lo que podría hacer deseado tener, eso y más._

00000000

_**O.W.A.R.I**_

00000000

Gracias por leer…

Espero que les guste…

Gracias a Kishi-sama por crear Naruto! cofcof NARUSAKU A SER CANON cofocof

Me quedo medio extraño o bueno eso ya es a su apreciación…

SAYOUNARA!


End file.
